


Leave Your Mark

by omelet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Facial Hair, M/M, Mild Painplay, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/pseuds/omelet
Summary: Geno comes up behind him, sliding his hands around Sidney’s waist. “You don’t like?” He asks, dipping his head to brush his lips against Sidney’s neck, the little wisps of hair on his chin scratching against his bare skin.“It tickles,” Sidney whines, trying to squirm out of Geno’s arms. He lets out a sharp yelp when Geno suddenly rubs his face hard into his neck, something Geno’s been on the receiving end of countless times, a jolt of pleasure going right down to his cock.What he’s feeling right now is, decidedly, not the reaction he gets from Geno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the 2016 SCP, the blessed days when Sidney and Geno had face hair.

He’s got red marks _everywhere_.

“I could pass them off as hives,” Sidney says to the bathroom mirror, gingerly touching the red patches of skin around his mouth. He hears Geno laugh from the bedroom. “Or allergies. Either way, I’m saying it’s your fault.”

“They probably believe you, mump boy.” Geno pokes his head in, wrinkling his nose. “And hey, you’re the one who tell me not to shave.”

It’s for playoff luck. Everyone knows that. Sidney scowls at him. “That doesn’t mean you should rub your face all over me.”

Geno comes up behind him, sliding his hands around Sidney’s waist. “You don’t like?” He asks, dipping his head to brush his lips against Sidney’s neck, the little wisps of hair on his chin scratching against his bare skin. 

“It tickles,” Sidney whines, trying to squirm out of Geno’s arms. He lets out a sharp yelp when Geno suddenly rubs his face hard into his neck, something Geno’s been on the receiving end of countless times, a jolt of pleasure going right down to his cock.

What he’s feeling right now is, decidedly, not the reaction he gets from Geno.

“Now you know how I’m feel all these years,” Geno grumbles, pressing slightly apologetic kisses on the newly red skin. “I suffer so much.”

All Sidney manages in response is a soft, uneven hum. He looks at himself in his reflection; he already looks like a wreck, his lips parted like he’s short of breath, his pupils blown wide, and he’s flushed, his hands gripping the edge of the bathroom sink so hard his knuckles are white. Geno meets his gaze in the mirror, his eyes widening a little. “Geno -”

Geno turns Sidney around so he’s facing him. He cocks his head. “You want?”

Sidney shifts, glancing away. His throat bobs as he swallows. He protests weakly, “W-We have practice -”

“Optional,” Geno murmurs, brushing his lips against Sidney’s neck again, and this time, Sidney lets out a soft sigh; by the time Geno reaches his jaw, Sidney can’t resist, dragging his face up for a kiss, pushing off the counter, and pushing Geno toward the bed all at the same time.

Sidney pulls Geno over on top of him, breathing hard and looking up at him expectantly. Geno looks like he doesn’t know what exactly Sidney wants. He says as much. “What you want?”

When they have sex when Sidney’s growing a beard, he’s always careful. He moves slow and deliberate, kisses him soft, keeps Geno’s legs spread when he blows him; when Geno fucks him, he keeps his forehead pressed against his. Sidney teases Geno about having sensitive skin, but Geno asks so he’s always careful.

He doesn’t want Geno to be careful with him.

Sidney touches his face with his fingertips, running his thumb along his jaw, the hair scratching against his skin. “I wanna feel you.”

Geno hums before he starts down his neck, the other side this time, following every rub with a kiss, and Sidney shivers, sucking in a breath every time he feels a sharp brush against his skin. He feels Geno pause when he reaches his nipple before he takes it in his mouth, laving it with his tongue, and then brushes his cheek against it. 

“Oh,” Sidney breathes, his hips twitching. Geno rubs it again and Sidney lets out a soft gasp. “Ah - Geno -”

He pauses. “Hurt?”

“It stings,” he says, but in a sigh that tells Geno that he’s not supposed to stop. Geno obliges him, soothing his nipple with his tongue before he rubs again, does it again and again, does it with the other too, until they’re both bright red and Sidney’s sweating and gasping for breath, letting out little breathy pants.

“Think you can come like this,” Geno murmurs, pulling back to run his gaze down Sidney’s body. Sidney can only imagine what he looks like, lips bitten red, his hands fisted in the sheets. his cock leaking against his stomach. There must be a trail of bright red running down his chest. He looks at Geno, his eyes dark as he touches his reddened skin, and he wonders. “But not yet,” Geno decides for him, the promise of more sending a flash of fire down Sidney’s spine.

He drags kisses down the vee of his hips, his cheek scratching against the soft skin of Sidney’s inner thigh. Sidney cries out when he feels it brush against his cock, keens when Geno soothes the pain with his tongue, and Geno does it again and again. Sidney can barely think through the haze of pain and pleasure, he just wants to come so badly, he’s sure he must be begging -

“Not yet,” Geno repeats, licking his lips before he’s flipping Sidney over onto his stomach, his hands on his ass, spreading him open.

Oh.

Sidney’s knees almost slide out from under him when Geno just goes for it, not even spreading him open that wide, just presses his face in, the wisps on his cheeks and along his jaw rubbing against his ass, his tongue pushing against his hole. “Oh fuck,” Sidney gasps, torn between wanting to jerk away and wanting to grind back harder. He can feel the faintest scratches against his rim, Geno’s upper lip brushing against it before he licks at it again. He can’t even touch himself, too focused on bracing himself against the bed, his thighs shaking as he holds himself up against Geno’s hard thrusts, choking out soft gasps, his cock dripping wet onto the bed. He can feel tears pricking in his eyes; it fucking _hurts_ and it feels so good and god, he doesn’t want Geno to stop -

“Not yet,” Geno says into the hollow of his back, his voice hoarse, and Sidney could almost kill him if he didn’t need him to come right now. “No pout. I’m always give you what you want.”

“Yeah,” Sidney breathes as Geno drapes himself along Sidney’s back. “You do.” Like all these marks on his skin.

Geno pushes his cock in with a groan, pressing his lips against the back of Sidney’s neck as he fucks him. “Look like you’re mine, like this. Everyone know you’re mine,” he whispers as he grinds his hips in slow circles, rubbing his cheek between Sidney’s shoulderblades. “You know too.”

Sidney fists his hands in the sheets tight as he comes with a harsh groan, faintly hearing Geno swear before he starts to fuck him fast and hard until he’s coming too. The moment Geno pulls out, Sidney lets himself fall flat and boneless on the bed. He feels Geno settle down beside him, rearranging their bodies until Sidney’s tucked in against him, his hand trailing down his side and settling on his hip. After they take a minute to catch their breaths, Geno kisses him, soft and careful. “You okay?”

Sidney looks up at him, sated and sore. He can feel every inch of skin that Geno’s touched and kissed and rubbed raw. He doesn’t want it to go away. “Yeah,” he answers with a sleepy smile. “Never been better.”

 

-

 

“Allergies,” Tanger says dubiously. “So what, you rub your ass with poison ivy?”

Sidney flushes while Geno hides a laugh behind his towel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading B)


End file.
